Found again
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: Just R&R. e.e


**Uhm..yes. I just got back from Ara. Currently in Tokyo Center. I plan on finishing this when I can. However, dun kill me if I don't. ; Flee. ; **

**Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine, nor are the Charas. Mayasa/DeepBlue Centra. 3 Uhm..and..yes it's Shounen Ai. So please, if you don't like it, go away and keep away. And yes, The Blue Knight and Deep Blue are two different people from what I know. o.o They just use the same body. But here..it's different. If anything seems confusing, let me know. Now! On with the fic! Ichigo bashing! Woo! WeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeCody**

**XxX**

_His gaze had apparently dulled staring out like that. Snow had wrapped around his feet, drenching him to the bone. Though he had shown no sign of illness or coldness, he continued to allow the snow to fall about as he stumbled to the ice covered lake._

_He __**had **__to find him. Before he could reach the lake, a small bell tingled and he stopped in his tracks. Looking up, his eyes came in contact with a stone hearted Mew Ichigo. _

_" Ha. So I see you finally wised up, eh, Deep Blue?" Her voice was cocky and arrogant._

_He no doubt didn't like it. " Shut up. I'm not here for you. " This only pushed her further. _

_Taking a spinning leap, she landed in front of him. Her tail had begun to glow a light blue before she held within her grasp her weapon. Bringing it before her wristlet, a burst of energy flowed through her body as she aimed for Deep Blue._

_A smirk formed as she performed her attack. " Stawberry Surprise! " A burst of energy that had flown from her weapon slammed into Deep Blue's gut, sending him flying. He landed with a sickening thud on the ice, blood pooling around him. _

_" ..Aren't you going to fight back?" Her voice, just as cold as before. His hand latched onto his sword that swung loosely at his side._

_Raising it over his head, he allowed the energy and power to suppress itself within the blade. ' How can that fool still fight, with all those wounds and damaged bones? ' Her trace of thought was erased as she heard the blade slam into the ice. _

_The energy that had been stored flew free, blowing up the surroundings. _

_"..Ha. Is that all you've got? " A small cocky and arrogant smile was visable as she attacked again with Stawberry Check. His body writhed in pain as he slammed against a nearby stone wall._

_"...Seems so. I'll be leaving. Oh and when you wake up, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell. Ta" The pink adorned Mew Mew lept away, leaving the other to die. _

_Masaya, who had been watching the entire time felt his rage build up within. __**'..How dare that brat..' **__Snapping from his train of thought, he walked out from the shadows. _

_XxX_

_Mew however, wasn't done. She whirrled around, snapping back into action. Using Strawberry Check, she knocked Deep Blue and Masaya away, causing one of them to fall into the chilling water._

_Masaya wasn't about to let Mew go any further. Taking Deep Blue's sword, he snapped himself into action, using her own attack against her. He watched as the Mew fell from the sky, slamming into the roof of the Shrine. _

_Deep Blue clambered out of the water, his aura darker than usual. _

_However, with the energy that he had to use in order to activate the attack had strongly used up his own energy. Masaya felt a stinging sensation. Looking down, he saw a gaping wound, blood pooling around his feet. _

_Feeling as though he'd lose control, he fell back. Expecting to hit the ice, he braced himself. Masaya slammed onto the hard ice, blood spurting from another old wound. The ice beneathe him cracked, breaking apart. Darkness consumed him as he fell into the chilling waters. _

_Deep Blue forced himself back to his feet. __**'..Hang on. ' **__Grabbing his sword from where it fell, he lept into the waters after Masaya. Reaching out, he batted at the water, his hands grasping the blond's shoulders. _

_XxX_

_Wrapping his arms around the limp figure underneathe, he pressed his lips against Masaya's. __**' ..Hang on. Just a little while longer. ' **__The contact between the two transferred the others energy to one. _

_Feeling the darkness engulf him, Deep Blue fell limp, his grasp slackening. _

_XxX_

_The two lay on one part of the unbroken ice, two others standing nearby. Kisshu and Pai sighed before leaning against each other. " Pai, will they be alright?" The other blinked and nodded, unable to find his voice. _

_Masaya's hand shifted in Deep Blue's before he opened his eyes. "...I..I'm alive?" Averting his gaze from his own hands, he saw the other lying on his side. __**'..Deep Blue!' **__He reached out a hand, placing it on the other's shoulder, nudging him slightly. _

_No response. "..Deep Blue?" No response. Masaya took the limp figure into his arms, falling silent. _

_Tears threatened to fall as buried his face in the other's chest. __**'...No. He can't be..' **__Masaya took the last bit of Mew Aqua from his pocket, a small look of determination forming._

_**'..I'll do anything..just please. Bring him back. ' **__The Mew Aqua hovered in his hand for a moment, before going inside Deep Blue's body. _

_However, there was no reaction. Masaya forced himself to his feet, staring down at the other in his arms. Pai and Kisshu called from the side. _

_Turning his gaze to them, he gave a nod. When he turned to walk over to the other two, he felt the form shift. A pair of eyes turned to look up._

_**'..Deep Blue?'**_

_The other nodded weakly, a small grin gracing his features. Time seemed to stop at that point. In a wild turn of events, he full- on glomped Deep Blue, clinging._

_" Oh gawd..I thought you died. " Deep Blue shook his head. _

_**" **__iie. I could never leave you. If I did, my soul would never rest until it found you again.."_

_- Owari. -_


End file.
